Sailor Jupiter
How Sailor Jupiter joined the Tourney Makoto first transformed into Sailor Jupiter in Act 5. She was about to leave Game Center Crown and was getting a drink from a vending machine before a Youma disguised as Motoki Furuhata shows up and tells her that "he" loves her. Mamoru Chiba saw this and changed into Tuxedo Mask to go warn Usagi and the others. When Usagi and the other Senshi arrive, they see the Youma transform back into its original form. Usagi then disguises herself as a groom with her Disguise Pen, distracted the Youma, and then transformed into Sailor Moon, along with the others transforming too. When Makoto realizes that it was all a trick, she gets mad and picks up the Youma. Makoto transforms into Sailor Jupiter and destroys Nephrite with Jupiter Thunderbolt. Character Select Animation Sailor Jupiter swings a lightning glowing hand then poses saying "For the sake of Jupiter, I will punish you!" Special Attacks Supreme Thunder (Jupiter Thunderbolts Crash in English) (Neutral) Sailor Jupiter crosses her arms over her chest with her index and pinky fingers extended. Then the lightning rod hidden inside her tiara extends, crackling with electricity. Lightning rains down from the sky, collecting around her rod until Sailor Jupiter extends her arms and sends it towards her enemy. Sparkling Wide Pressure (Side) Sailor Jupiter forms a disc of energy with the electricity she gathers from her tiara and throws it towards the enemy. Jupiter Thunder Kick (Up) Sailor Jupiter gathers lightning from her tiara into her feet then jumps upwards doing four lightning imbued spin kicks. Jupiter Lightning Rain (Down) Sailor Jupiter channels electricity her tiara to her hands then points forward, then three streaks of lightning strike in front of her. Jupiter Coconut Cyclone (Hyper Smash) Sailor Jupiter charges her hands with electricity from her tiara saying "Thunder take you!" then jumps into the air and shoots a ball of lightning that would generate an electrical storm upon impact with an enemy or the ground. Jupiter Oak Evolution (Final Smash) Sailor Jupiter glows her tiara saying "If the lightning won't hurt, this will!" then spins around and sends leaf-shaped blasts of energy at her target. When hit, they hit rapidly until the opponent is blasted away. Victory Animations #Sailor Jupiter does her normal attack string saying "You got shocked!" **Sailor Jupiter does her normal attack string saying "You sure have caused good disasters, than your father did!" (Cao Pi victories only) #Sailor Jupiter does her transformation pose then says "It's over when I touch a tough guy!" #*Sailor Jupiter does her transformation pose then says "Shouldn't I be the leader?" (Sailor Moon victories only) #*Sailor Jupiter does her transformation pose then says "Water and lightning don't mix!" (Sailor Mercury victories only) *Sailor Jupiter makes 3 streaks of thunder near her and says "If you're gonna touch me, wear protective gloves." On-Screen Appearance Makoto (Lita in English) Kino transforms into Sailor Jupiter saying "I am the Agent of Love and Courage, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Jupiter!" Special Quotes *Sometimes, success can't be acheived without sacrifice. (When fighting Misery) Trivia *Sailor Jupiter's rival is Cao Cao's son, meaning Cao Pi, the second Wei emperor. Lady Deathstrike is her second rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers